leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS511
|title_ja=VSゴチルゼル |title_ro=VS Gothiruselle |image=PS511.png |chapter=Black & White |volume=50 |number=511 |location= Entralink |prev_round=A Wretched Reunion |next_round=Hallway Hijinks }} Dream a Little Dream (Japanese: VSゴチルゼル VS or 開幕 Opening) is the 511th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot Looking down on her airborne , Shauntal recites one of her possible story lines as spectators and Trainers alike are welcomed to the Unova League tournament. Shauntal asks for a critique from her colleague Grimsley, who is sitting on Golurk's other hand. Grimsley replies that Shauntal would have to finish writing before she can ask for an accurate opinion, and reminds her of what happened to Alder. Shauntal realizes that Alder has not come around after his defeat, and it would be their first tournament without an incumbent at the helm. Golurk lands behind the stairway leading up to the Elite Four's chambers. Caitlin approaches from the chambers, claiming she was not surprised that Alder decided to retire. However, she observes that his defeat at the hands of Team Plasma has shaken the region. Grimsley notes the decreasing public interest in the Pokémon League, and Shauntal wonders whether it was because of Team Plasma's preaching. At that moment, Marshal enters, declaring that the tournament is the right time to join as one to fight against Team Plasma. However, Caitlin disagrees, thinking that people have a right to preach whatever views they hold. Grimsley states that he is one to keep out of unnecessary conflict, and Shauntal only cares about the ideas it will bring to her story. This makes Marshal wonder whether the Elite Four can ever agree on anything, and he turns to leave. However, Caitlin stops him, and while still maintaining her stance that Team Plasma should be allowed to preach, does agree with Marshal that Team Plasma did take hostages, which she finds unacceptable. Marshal knows she is referring to the kidnapped Gym Leaders, and asks Caitlin what she would do about it. Caitlin radiates energy synchronized with her standing behind her, which Marshal recognizes as . Meanwhile, in Cedric Juniper's lab next to the Unova League tournament complex, his daughter Aurea turns down the volume of the broadcast on television - that of the tournament's inauguration. She, Fennel, and Amanita know they are feeling very different today. In the room adjacent to them, Cedric and sit beside , and so does his team of four Pokémon as he recovers from the trauma of the past week. They know that Black has lost a childhood companion, perhaps forever. Black continues to have a nightmare about Musha drifting further and further away from him, then suddenly hears Aurea's voice. Aurea, now at Black's bedside along with Fennel and Amanita, continues to discuss what Cedric told at the time, and White realizes that Gigi was one of the starters Cedric had planned to give away, after Cedric tells her that he recognized Gigi almost immediately. However, Cedric thinks it is fate that White subsequently became a Pokédex holder. Aurea then recalls what N said about his spying on her, and wonders if it is true. Black says that he encountered a Zorua before, and everyone else in the room gasps with relief seeing Black come around. But Black doesn't change his emotions, stating that the Zorua he encountered was disguised as a young boy in Castelia, and also tampered with the Driftveil Drawbridge and the Nimbasa City roller-coasters. With that, he gets up, gets his belongings and proceeds to leave Cedric's lab. White stops him to ask where he's going. Black announces he is heading home and quitting his challenge of the Unova League. White tries to refer back to her own experience under N to convince Black not to give up on his dream, but Black stays firm, knowing that his dreams are now very different from the ones he used to have, and that N must therefore be right. Black then suddenly spots the TV still on, broadcasting the opening of the Unova League tournament. He watches participants go through the Badge Check Gates. At that moment, Black's four Pokémon gather beside him to watch, some even appearing to cry. Black instantly remembers that his vow to conquer the Pokémon League involved not only Musha but also Brav, Bo, Tula, and Costa. Thinking back to the times he worked hard with his Pokémon to overcome difficult situations, Black decides to have one last shot at League glory. A while later, Drayden is at the entrance of the complex discussing with his secretary when Black arrives on Brav to confront him. Black recites the rules on Badge collection, and says that he still has time to qualify for the League tournament, therefore demands to battle Drayden at this moment for his Badge and thus, qualification. While his secretary looks on with shock, Drayden is pleased at Black's determination. Meanwhile, the Elite Four make contact with the Junipers back at Cedric's lab. Caitlin demonstrates how she is able to detect the presence of the Gym Leaders rather than their location, and how they are feeling right now. With that, the five captured Unova Gym Leaders start calling out for help through Caitlin's voice. Major events * The begins. * The Elite Four talk about what to do with Team Plasma. * Cedric Juniper deduces that Gigi was the that was liberated by . * Without eight Badges, decides to go back home. * After seeing his Pokémon sad about not entering the Pokémon League, Black decides to challenge Drayden for his final Badge. Debuts Pokémon debuts * * * Characters Humans * * * Professor Juniper * Lenora * Burgh * Elesa * Clay * Skyla * Drayden * Shauntal * Grimsley * Caitlin * Marshal * Alder (flashback) * Cedric Juniper * Fennel * Amanita * Kimi * Chairtarō * Pokémon League competitors Pokémon * (Brav; 's; flashback) * (Brav; 's) * (Musha; 's; fantasy) * (Tep; 's; flashback) * (Bo; 's) * (Tula; 's) * (Costa; 's; flashback) * (Costa; 's) * ( ; flashback) * ( 's; flashback) * (Gigi; 's; flashback) * (Shauntal's) * (Grimsley's) * (Caitlin's) * (Marshal's) * (Fennel's) * ( ; flashback) * ( ; flashback) * ( ; flashback) * ( 's; flashback) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * (Red-Striped) * Trivia * In the VIZ Media mini-volumes of the , this round was collected in . * In the Kurokawa translation from , this round was released in . In other languages |fr_eu= |de= |it=VS Gothitelle - |ko= |pt_br=VS Gothitelle - |es_eu= |vi = VS Gochiruzeru - Khai mạc }} de:Kapitel 511 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) zh:PS511